


Waking Up (In 2023) Next To You

by Dorkangel



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fatherly Erik, Fix-It, M/M, Peter Doesn't Age Cos Why Not, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at X-Men First Kink, at LiveJournal:<br/>When Logan awakes for the second time - 50 years in future - it's quite the same as the first time, in 1973. Except for this time he found not a random chick in his bed, but Quicksilver. And it's clearly not one-night stand.</p><p>Bonus points for dad!Eric having kind of family with Charles... and being a bit overprotective with his already adult kid.</p><p>I have filled to the best of my midnight writing ability ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up (In 2023) Next To You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Просыпаясь (в 2023) рядом с тобой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276824) by [Faimor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor), [WTF_PietroLogan_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015)



> I started writing this at 00:37 at night, and midnight writing very quickly becomes a bit like midnight blogging. Just a warning.
> 
> I have promised to various people to update this, but unfortunately I wrote something very very long... and it got deleted, and the thought of trying to remember it and type it all out again is UGH so it's going to have to be read as a oneshot. Sorry!.  
> 

There's music playing, softly, foggy and fuzzy in the back of Logan's mind.  
Wait. No, it's not in his mind, it's real and it's on his left and it's... some kind of holographic alarm clock? Man, that's just WEIRD. Hold on. No it's not, it's pretty normal, he thinks. Maybe.  
'Where am I?' is the first thing that goes through Logan's mind, understandably.  
'In a bed' is the only good answer he can find, other than 'Looks kinda like your old room at the mansion, only it's a bigger bed and it's tidier'.  
'What the hell happened to me?' is a close second to it- again, understandable. 'No fuckin' idea, mate' supplies his mind, and he resists the urge to grunt in annoyance and roll his eyes, mainly because it'll wake up the guy lying half-draped over his chest-  
Shit. Holy shit.  
Maybe 'Who is this man sprawled half on top of me?' should be on the top of Logan's question list. In fairness, he isn't very awake at the moment.  
At his slightly panicked tensing, the warm body squirms a little, shifting off Logan with a groan.  
"Man, turn that crap off," says the voice, far too familiarly accented and fast-paced for a heavy, cold feeling of absolute DREAD not to settle at the pit of Logan's stomach. "I hated that song in the seventies and I hate it now."  
Still dazed and confused, Logan reaches out and flicks the alarm clock off, and with a murmured 'finally, thanks' the guy rolls over onto his back, giving Logan a view of his face.  
Wow.  
Peter has barely changed since 1973 - it must be something to do with his power because he literally still looks like a man in his twenties, not his... Jesus Christ, Peter is seventy years old. Maybe sixty nine.  
The only real differences in his appearance are a messy little silver goatee and the fact that the kid is TOTALLY STARK NAKED.  
"Peter," says Logan slowly, sitting up and confirming the vague suspicion he'd had- yeah, he's naked too. "Peter, what year is it?"  
"2023, why?" The kid still answers quickly and without thinking about it, then.  
It worked! crows a piece of Logan's mind. The sentinels never came, all those people never died!  
And then it returns to the situation at present - the situation being: Why is Peter Maximoff lying in bed with me, not wearing any clothes?  
"Ok." croaks Logan, just as slowly as before. "And, uh, Peter... Did we just sleep with each other?"  
Peter frowns sleepily at him and rolls off the bed, darting over to a wardrobe - about half of which seems to be stocked with Logan's usual blank t-shirts and plaid shirts - and pulling on a light blue sweater, continuing on to search for some jeans.  
"Of course we slept together, Logan. What are you on about? Nothing unusual."  
Logan looks around himself at the holograph technology and Peter, very capably finding a pair of jeans that clearly aren't Logan's, in a draw full of Logan's stuff, and blinks. "No. I guess not."  
Peter hums an absent-minded 'uh huh' and disappears in a silvery-blue blur, only to suddenly reappear next to a - still confused - Logan with a soft 'fwip'.  
"Oh, and 'Ro said she'd take your first period history class, and then Vati said he was gonna make pancakes today - it's probably his and the prof's, like, anniversary-of-the-first-time-we-played-chess-together or something - so I reckon we could go down and grab some?"  
Logan stares at him in shock, mouth literally falling open. After a moment, he manages to gather his psyche to him and utter out: "When you say 'Vati', you don't actually mean... Erik; do you?"  
Peter's brow furrows and he glances around. "Who else would I mean, Logan? I've only got one dad."  
Memories of another future, one that never happened, flash violently through Logan's head. Quicksilver's hands - not Peter, Quicksilver - held tightly above his head by twisting metal, unable to run, struggling, and then Magneto saying the words, those awful words: 'Pietro, you can't leave. You can never leave. Don't you understand yet, boy? I am your father'. It had been like a punch in the stomach for him; he'd frozen, eyes wide, horror and terror lighting up his face.  
But that never happened. This time around, Peter is perfectly happy having the worse mutant criminal (EVER) as a father.  
"Logan, what's wrong?" It's Peter's voice, but slowed down, and Logan realises that his emotions must have been showing on his face.  
"Nothing. It... It happened a long time ago."  
The kid is suddenly next to him, an arm round his shoulders, hugging. "Put some clothes on and we'll go downstairs and get pancakes- actually, I'm hungry, screw that. Put some clothes on and I'll meet you downstairs for pancakes."  
He disappears again, and Logan stumbles to his feet, hurrying over to the wardrobe - Jesus, there are a lot of Peter's clothes in here - and pulling out a green t-shirt and his usual jeans.

The walk downstairs is just weird. When he glanced to the right on the first staircase, he can see Bobby holding hands with a girl... presumably Kitty, since the girl isn't wearing gloves. No, it's Rogue, and it's still skin to skin contact- Well, thinks Logan, good for her.  
Mutant kids are running everywhere, of course, but that's fairly standard. The first classroom he glances in, Kitty and Piotr are there, talking maths and physics, and then in the next one, Storm. That's probably my history class, then, he realises.  
And then, walking hand in hand out of the professor's office, he sees something impossible. Jean Grey, hair redder than ever before, and Scott Summers, who has apparently progressed from Boy Scout to Scout Leader, with his hair a little longer than it had been before and wearing a cardigan and shirt.  
They didn't die.  
The thought suddenly takes up his entire brain capacity - hopefully there aren't any strong telepaths nearby, or he's going to be blasting them - and he freezes where he is.  
And then he turns, and sees a very, very blue Hank strolling by. "Good morning, Logan." he calls, that slight growl that comes with his more animalistic form in his voice. "Late start?"  
Logan blinks, perplexed, and nods. "Yeah, I guess."

The kitchen. He should go to the kitchen. Surely that is where Peter - who is apparently his boyfriend - must be, eating pancakes made by Erik - who he is fine being related to, and calls 'Vati', and who is living in the mansion and, by the sound of it, going out with Charles and also making pancakes, what the fuck-  
Nope. This is messing with his head.  
In the kitchen, nothing is easier to understand. Firstly, Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto, mutant terrorist and murderer, is wearing a pink apron and grumbling in German at the stove. Secondly, Charles Xavier and Peter Maximoff appear to be attempting to initiate a staring contest, which probably means that they're conversing mentally, and thirdly - and this is the big one - the second he steps into the room, Peter jumps up and appears next to him, slinging an arm over his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek.  
"Jesus, I know you move slowly, man, but could you possibly have taken any longer to get down here?"  
Logan snorts. Some things don't change.  
"Aren't you meant to be teaching?" teases the professor, and Logan shrugs.  
"Storm's covering it. I'm a... history teacher, right?"  
The occupants of the room exchange a bemused glance.  
"Yes, Logan," answers Charles slowly. "You teach history."  
"Right." He runs a hand through his hair - grey temples again, dammit - and chuckles in that way that only people who are in so far over their neck can.  
"Thing is, prof, I'm going to need a little help with history."  
"What part?"  
The corner of his mouth tugs up. "Everything after... 1973."  
No one gasps, not quite, but there's a collective intake of breath. Peter's arm lifts off his shoulder quickly, almost nervously.  
"It worked." breathes Erik, eyes wide. Charles talks over him to Logan.  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
He shrugs and sits down in a chair. "I don't remember this. Any of this; I'm sorry, Peter. Last thing I knew, I was drowning-"  
He sends a glare over to Erik, who suppresses an answering smirk.  
"-and then I woke up in bed. With you." The last part is clearly directed at Quicksilver, who darts over to the counter and stands there, half-casual, his almost-black eyes hesitant and questioning.  
"But I'm sure if you explain it to me," compromised Logan slowly. "I can accept what's going on."  
Peter's quick, intense grin suddenly appears on his face, and Professor X's eyes crinkle into a smile.  
"Well. Where to start...?


End file.
